


A Twist of fate

by blossom_angel85



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Faith came to Sunnydale, She knew Buffy was one of a kind... Someone special.. Problem was.. How to get the blonde slayer to notice her.. Buffy on the other hand is struggling with her growing feelings for the brunette slayer and her love for her Vampire lover..  Warnings: Lesbian Relationship,  Rating it M for future chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Buffy/Faith fan fic. I have always loved the idea of Buffy and Faith together and thought I'd try to write about it. In the start of this fic, Buffy is still with Angel so it is going to be a slow build up and it will all all mostly be resolved with Angel before she gets with Faith. I hope to add the other characters like Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordy etc in later chapters as well and it is set in season 3 so no Dawn in this one.

A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith  
Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff and smut  
Pairing: Buffy and Faith

Chapter 1: Hooked  
Faith’s POV

From the moment that Faith Eliza Lehane set eyes on the Vampire Slayer Buffy Anne Summers, she was hooked. She couldn’t get enough of the beautiful blond bombshell that for now she could only call a co-worker.. It wasn’t enough that Buffy was hopelessly in love with a Vampire but to make matters worse.. Faith was sure that Buffy hated her.. Sure she was different and maybe had different ideas to the innocent girl, but yet.. She never seemed to be good enough for her... never seemed to be able to live up to the standards that the Vampire Slayer set for herself. The day that Buffy allowed Faith to lead her into a little bit of darkness was exhilarating and exciting for Faith.. She saw a different side to Buffy.. one she had never had the chance to see before and she liked it.. She liked it a lot.. 

Faith had always known deep inside what her sexual orientation was and it was never a big deal to her.. She found both men and women attractive.. But she had never had a lasting relationship before.. All her relationships survived mainly on sex and once the pleasure was gone out of that, she left them high and dry or the other way around.. No with Buffy.. Faith knew she had found a connection and a profound bond.. Problem was.. She had no idea if Buffy ever felt the same for her.. She was so sure it was the opposite.. But Faith knew that Buffy could be the one.. 

Buffy was the most honest, kind, caring, hard-working and smart woman she had ever met.. She was beautiful, brave and loyal to her friends and family. She was innocent in ways Faith never knew an almost 18 year woman to be and it made her feel so many things she had never felt before.. If only Buffy knew all the ways that Faith had imagined to rid the other of her innocent ways, she would surely be embarrassed and would blush up a storm.. Of course.. Faith loved it when Buffy blushed and went all red in the face when Faith made a crude joke.. Like the time she mentioned Slaying made her hungry and horny.. She could read it all over Buffy’s face.. She was a little embarrassed and Faith knew why.. She didn’t want to admit it to the rest of them, but Faith knew Buffy had felt the same.. even if she never did anything about it. 

So.. Yeah.. Although Angel had taken Buffy’s virginity.. Faith imagined herself being the one to make Buffy fall deeper then she had ever felt for anyone else. She could imagine it.. She could see Buffy surrender to her.. It made her heart beat faster as she imagined it all in her head.. It was those moments alone in her trashy little one room with a little tiny bathroom motel when she was sitting on her bed watching a stupid trashy soap when she daydreamed of being all cuddled up with Buffy next to her, snuggled into her side. She wanted it so bad.. Why would the constant thoughts never leave her mind.. It was so painful to see her with Angel.. Everyone assumed she had issues with the two love birds cause she had the hots for Angel.. but that was so far from the truth she wanted to laugh.. It was always Buffy.. It always had been.. from the moment she laid eyes on her.. She desperately tried to ignore the feelings, but the night like she had tonight.. with Buffy at her side.. their shoulders pressing against each other as they walked, Faith knew she was a goner.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Faith came to Sunnydale, She knew Buffy was one of a kind... Someone special.. Problem was.. How to get the blonde slayer to notice her.. Buffy on the other hand is struggling with her growing feelings for the brunette slayer and her love for her Vampire lover.. Which one will she choose? Warnings: Lesbian Relationship, Love Triangle.. Rating it M for future chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.. The first two chapters are setting out the thoughts and the feelings of our main characters which is why there wasn’t any dialogue in them. As I mentioned, This is my first time writing a Buffy/Faith fic so I hope I am doing it justice

A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith  
Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff and smut  
Setting: Season three  
Pairing: Buffy and Faith

 

Chapter 2: Confusion  
Buffy’s POV

Buffy was never going to be your typical 18 year old girl. In her almost 18 years, she had seen things, done things that most young girls would never dream of and wouldn’t be proud of.. Yeah she had saved the world many time, but she also realized at what a price that came at.. She had a close group of friends, but still..Most people saw her as a freak or weird and although she was happy with her little group of friends, sometimes she did crave a more normal happy life.. A life where her vampire boyfriend was the same age as her and who could be more intimate with her, popular like Cordy and Harmony.. a cheerleader.. and who had parents who still lived together. Buffy still felt guilty for her parents break up and although the promise her it was nothing to do with her, she knew they only started arguing after Buffy was getting into trouble. 

So when Faith had come to town and she was rebellious like Buffy had been at the start, she envied her a lot.. She wanted to be that bad girl that everyone liked, that everyone seemed to be drawn to, but at the same time.. She wanted to remain the sweet innocent, sometimes naive and at times weird girl who was a regular high school student by day and Vampire slayer at night. She didn’t know where to draw the line, how to balance being a good girl and a bad girl.. It is one of the reasons she felt drawn to Faith.. Faith liked being the bad girl, she liked doing as she pleased and Buffy had found that a very attractive feature in the brunette.. She tried to tell herself she just admired her slaying skills, but truth was.. Buffy was finding herself attracted to her.. on the outside and on the inside.. 

There was a couple of issues here though.. Problem one was.. Buffy was straight.. or so she believed.. and problem two... She was in love with Angel.. She didn’t know what to think or feel about her growing attraction to Faith, She couldn’t possibly feel this way.. She wasn’t someone to be against same sex couples, but she was in a loving relationship and she just knew she was straight... Her inner thoughts and feelings told her otherwise whenever she was on patrol or had to spend an considerable amount of time with her. She had told herself to keep her distance because she was reckless and Buffy didn’t want to be around someone so reckless.. She wanted safe.. security.. warmth.. Faith could never give her those things.. It was something she was fighting deep inside herself, she could feel the connection, the bond between them.. It was like sparks where flying everywhere whenever they looked at each other. 

So yeah.. Buffy was scared.. She wished she didn’t have to patrol with Faith tonight, The girl was slowly driving her insane.. with her subtle gestures and her looks, the sweet scent of her perfume, the leather she always wore.. dark lipstick on those sweet smooth looking lips. It was all Buffy could do not to give into her inhibitions, As they walked around, she noticed Faith was walking impossibly close, their shoulders and arms touching every so often.. She needed to get out of there.. She needed to be away from her.. Luckily just then Faith suggested that seeing as it was a school night, Buffy head home and she would do one last sweep. She nodded gratefully and said her goodbyes and headed home, She wasn’t sure if this made it better or worse to know how caring Faith was being in allowing her to head back early. Maybe the brunette was sick of her and wanted her out of the way perhaps?

She was laying in bed, tossing and turning as she tried to sleep, her mind in turmoil, her thoughts going to Faith and then when she realized where her mind was leading her, she felt guilty and thought of her loving Angel, his lips on hers, soft and tender, his arms holding her tight, his hands tangling in her long blond hair as they made out on her bed, low moans and soft caresses as Faith continued kissing her, her hands running down the side of Buffy’s body, making the blond shiver. She shot up, realizing once again where her mind was going and shook her head.. Why was she so infatuated with this woman? Why couldn’t she leave her mind? She tossed herself back onto the bed, head on the pillow as she tried to fight her feelings, her eyes closing as she let herself for one night give into thoughts and dream whatever her heart desired.


	3. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Faith came to Sunnydale, She knew Buffy was one of a kind... Someone special.. Problem was.. How to get the blonde slayer to notice her.. Buffy on the other hand is struggling with her growing feelings for the brunette slayer and her love for her Vampire lover.. Which one will she choose? Warnings: Lesbian Relationship, Love Triangle.. Rating it M for future chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter and this chapter does feature smut in it, but in a fantasy form, just to warn you all.

A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith  
Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff and smut  
Setting: Season three  
Pairing: Buffy and Faith

 

Chapter 3: Addiction

Faith’s POV

The next morning Faith woke up, her mind still clouded with thoughts of Buffy. It was the weekend, so Buffy had no school today, She had heard Buffy, Xander and Willow making plans to hang and Faith couldn’t help wish she was included in that list. She didn’t understand why Buffy was still being wary of her and she thought by now she would have done enough to show the other slayer she was trustworthy. She sighed in sadness and frustration as she pulled the blankets off herself, her panties wet displaying her desire for the other woman after her hot dream of the two of them together. As she thought about it , She found herself getting horny again. She growled a little.. damn.. this woman was going to be the death of her, she thought to herself as she moved her hands over her body sensually. 

She breathed in deeply, letting her hand slide down her stomach and all the way down to her panties, letting the breath out shakily as she felt just how wet her panties had become. She took her night gown, throwing it to the floor and pulled apart her legs, letting them spread apart as she began rubbing herself over her panties, her pussy throbbing with want and need. “Hmm, Buffy”, She moaned softly as she let one hand slide to her breast, tweaking at her nipples as her other hand continued to pleasure herself. She felt herself becoming more wet and finally slipped off her panties, leaned against her pillows and reached her hand down once again to her pussy. She rubbed her fingers over her sensitive clit, her body shivering at the sensations, rubbing slowly and breathing in and out, closing her eyes as she imagined it was Buffy touching her. 

 

-fantasy-

Buffy had spread Faith’s legs and smiled as she kissed down her body slowly. She spent time making sure she licked and sucked on her hard erect nipples, Faith moaning as she struggled to keep her eyes opened, Buffy smirking and chuckling remembering Faiths challenging words that touching and kissing her nipples did nothing for her. She moved her lips lower and kissed, sucked and licked her way down Faith’s well toned body. “Ohh Buffy, Please baby”, She whispered as she gasped in pleasure when Buffy got down to her belly button and licked around it, trailing her tongue down further to her panties. “Hmmm.. please what baby?”, Buffy said teasingly, her eyes gazing up to her lover and smiling wickedly, her lips moving down to Faith’s thighs, sucking and nibbling, making her mark on the slayer. 

“Please.. touch me B”, She said, her voice full of lust and love, her body arching up into her touch, Faith’s hands moving to hold Buffy’s hair out of the way. “Patience my love..”, She giggled as Buffy finally let her fingers slip into the sides of Faith’s panties and pulled them down, Faith lifting her legs to help her get them off and then she obediently spread her legs once more. “God Faith.. You are so beautiful baby girl”. She kept her eyes on Faith as her fingers slowly slipped up into her wetness, rubbing her clit, “Mmm.. so wet for me.. such a good girl Faith”, She said encouragingly as her fingers moved inside her gently and slowly. “Ohh Buffy, yess.. ohh god yess”, The brunette slayer whimpered, breathing hard, one hand holding Buffy’s hair and the other hand playing with her nipples. 

The blonde slayer continued kissing her thighs as she rubbed one finger on her clit, her other fingers tracing around her wetness before she began to thrust her fingers into her a little quicker. “Ohh Holy shit”, Faith moaned out, her eyes opening wide as Buffy found a sweet spot, “Ohh god yess there baby.. right there”. All of a sudden before Faith realized what was going on, Buffy had kissed down her thigh and her tongue was now lapping at her clit as her fingers thrust hard inside her, her legs spreading more on their own. “Fuck, B.. yess god.. Mmmm don’t stop baby.. please.. so close”. Buffy continued to lick and suck on her clit and thrust into her pussy with her fingers, faster and harder till Faith couldn’t hold on any longer. She shivered hard, her body shaking as she yelled out in pleasure, her orgasm gushing over Buffy’s tongue and fingers.. “Yess.. ohh god.. Buffy.. I’m cu...uummm..Ohhh fuck”. She moaned, rocking her hips in time with Buffy’s movements and panted hard, gripping the pillows tight. 

 

-end fantasy- 

Faith’s fingers were working their way deep inside of her, her fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy as one of her fingers brushed over her over sensitive clit, the sweat dripping down from her hair to her back as she arched her back into the headboard of the bed, her gasps and moans getting louder and louder, panting as she rocked her hips, “Ohh Buffy fuck yess.. yess.. baby.. Ohh fuck”, She closed her eyes, her mind still imagining it was Buffy making love to her and as she thought of Buffy bringing her to climax, she let go and she orgasm-ed, gushing all over her sheets much like in her fantasy, throwing her head back and panting hard as she moaned, crying out in pleasure, her whole body shuddering and trembling as she slowed her movements down, coming down from her climax, whispering softly, “Holy fuck Buffy”. 

She opened her eyes and breathed in and out hard, still panting and trying to catch her breath, having little shocks of pleasure jolting through her body, continuing to slow her movements more till she stopped altogether. She looked down at her sheets and saw her efforts, only wishing Buffy had really been there with her. She then looked over at her clock, seeing it was now 7:30am and she decided to go jump in the shower and get cleaned up before changing her sheets and washing them. Just as she was about to get out of bed, her phone rang. She picked it up, not even looking at it and was surprised to hear Buffy’s voice. “Buffy.. Hi”, She said as she reached for her night gown to cover herself. “I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out today”, she asked the brunette hopefully. Willow had convinced Buffy to spend some time with Faith alone so they could bond a bit more, unaware of how both girls felt. 

“Yeah, Sure B.. I can be there in an hour, just got to have a shower and grab something to eat”, She said blushing softly, glad that Buffy couldn’t see the effect she had on her. “Okay.. Well, just come when you are ready, I’ll see you soon”. Buffy said before she hung the phone up, her own sheets damp from where she too had been spending some quality time with herself, thinking of a certain slayer as she did. Her mother was away for the weekend, so she had the house all to herself and could be as loud as she wanted, and how glad he was alone as she had been moaning Faith’s name something shocking. Buffy still wasn’t fully sure about things but she knew she wanted to get to know Faith a little more. Back at the motel, Faith jumped up and rushed to the shower, her heart racing at the thought of being with Buffy even if she had to share her today with Willow and Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.. It was both easy and hard writing this chapter, it is my first time writing a girl pleasuring herself so I am hoping it was okay. My next chapter will be Buffy and Faith spending time together but I am trying not to just make them jump on each other and making them a little unsure of what to do, so you won’t see them get intimate with each other for a while, so fantasies are it for now.


	4. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you it, I am still trying to make it a slow build and yes before anything happens with Faith, she will address her feelings with Angel as well.. I do love a good Buffy/Angel fic as well, but for the purpose of this story, there can be no Buffy/Angel pairing other then an implied couple, I don’t want this story to be a love triangle. Please review if you wish and let me know your thoughts.

A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith  
Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff and smut   
Setting: Season three  
Pairing: Buffy and Faith

 

Chapter 4: Anticipation

Buffy’s POV

Buffy had finished putting her sheets into the washing machine and closed the lid on it, blushing as she thought about what her mother would think if she knew what she had been doing alone in her room or rather who she was thinking of when she was alone. She was still a little shocked at herself that she even felt this way about a woman, about Faith especially. She had been thinking of her more and more lately but this was the first time she had let herself touch herself thinking about the brunette slayer. She sighed softly as she pushed the start button and then walked out of the laundry room and back upstairs to take a shower, feeling a little excited as she thought of Faith and her being alone, although she wasn’t sure she would want to do anything or even let her know just yet how she really felt. She was still with Angel and she knew she loved him too, so she felt a little confused and scared of what Angel might think of this, how could she even tell him? 

Once she was out of the shower, she quickly dressed in jeans which showed off her nice curves and a simple off the shoulder sweater which also showed just the right amount of skin off, and pulled on some nice but causal sandals on her feet. She then brow dried her hair and brushed it, letting it flow down her shoulders and then decided to put a little bit of make up on. She found it a little strange, she rarely did this for Angel, put make up on and make her hair all nice, but for some reason, she really felt like showing her self off to Faith. There were times when she thought the other slayer was coming onto her and flirting with her, but she was never really sure, but she still wanted to look nice for her. Her heart began to beat a little quicker as she applied the last of her makeup and then smiled nervously back at herself in the mirror. 

She was heading downstairs to put a pot of coffee on and have some toast for breakfast when the phone rang. She picked it up the phone and answered, “Hello”, she said in a happy voice, trying to make sure the nerves were not showing in her voice, “Oh Hi Mom”, She said when her mother answered the phone. “I’m just calling to let you know I’ll by gone for the rest of the week, they want me to stay and help out, Will you be okay there by yourself?, Perhaps you could maybe get Faith to stay if you don’t want to be by yourself”. She said a little worried and concerned, She liked to keep an eye on her daughter knowing she was the slayer and hoped maybe the brunette staying there would make her feel better about being out for another week. Buffy nodded through the phone, “Sure, If it makes you feel better, I’ll ask her”, She said blushing at the thought of asking Faith to stay with her for the week and wondering what everyone including Angel would think of that. 

Once she hung up from speaking with her mother, She finished getting her breakfast ready and ate slowly, taking a sip of her coffee as she thought about what they could do today. It was cloudy and overcast and a little cool outside, so she thought perhaps they could spend the day watching movies or playing some board games. It would be something very different to what the two slayers, particularly Faith was used to, but it was a way of getting to know each other a little better and whilst thinking about watching a movie, she also thought about snuggling into her and playing footsies and giggling at the funny parts and hiding her face into her shoulder at the scary parts. Yes she was a slayer, but she could still get scared at scary movies too, just like everyone else. Just as she was thinking, there was a small knock at the door. She quickly put her dishes in the dishwasher, fixed her clothes blushing and then walking out to open the door, smiling nervously, “Hi Faith”.


	5. Chapter 5: A fine line between love and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith comes over and they make a plan to get popcorn, hot chocolate and have a movie day in Buffy's room on this cold drizzly day.

A Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith  
Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut  
Setting: Season three  
Pairing: Buffy and Faith

 

Chapter 5: Fine line between love and friendship

 

Faith smiled softly at Buffy as she opened the door for her, “Hey B”, She answered, her heart starting to race at the cute way Buffy was smiling at her. Ohh it was almost too much. How could she stand sitting and being so close to B when all she wanted to do was hold her. Faith knew that Buffy didn’t really like her or understand her. Hell half the time she didn’t even understand herself. She had been a tortured soul growing up, and she became bitchy and snarky around people she didn’t trust. She wanted to be able to trust Buffy though, and she knew that if she ever wanted Buffy to like her, even as a friend.. then she needed to start showing it more and opening up around the blond slayer. It was so hard for Faith to make friends, her mother and father always telling her that she was no good to anyone and making her feel worthless. 

“You gonna come in or just stand by the door all morning?”, Buffy smirked as she saw that Faith seemed to be lost in her own mind for a moment. That was all it took for Faith to com back to reality. “Yeah, sure B”. Buffy opened the door wider for her and stepped to the side to allow Faith to enter the hallway. “So, where are the rest of the gang? Willow and Xander? Cordelia?”, Faith asked Buffy as she looked around the hall and into the living room where she expected to see the rest of the scobby gang. “It’s just you and me today I am afraid”, Buffy answered her as she closed the door, locking it behind her. “Willow is studying and Xand and Cordy are out on a date today”. She continued, feeling a little nervous at being alone with Faith, the object of her affection.

“So, I got some movies for us to watch”, Faith said in way of response, trying not to show just how excited she was at being able to have some alone time with B. She wasn’t sure what kinds of movies Buffy even liked to watch but she got a few different types. She got a couple of romance comedies cause she knew Buffy would probally like those, but also got a few action type films too. “Awesome, I thought perhaps seeing as it’s a cold day, we could make hot chocolate, and some popcorn, and then watch them upstairs in my room so we are more comfy”, Buffy responded to her friend and smiled softly, hoping that the invation to her bedroom didn’t sound as forward to Faith as it did in her head. “Sure sounds good B”. Faith headed into the kitchen to organize the hot chocolate. She looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, her mind was freaking out. 

This was all new to her, even just the friendship stuff.. She was never any good at being a friend. It was why she never had any friends before, instead just moving on when she felt herself get close to someone. This time however, Buffy, the scobby’s, Giles and even Weasley and Buffy’s mum seemed like the family she never had and always dreamed about having. She would usually have taken off by now, but she decided to stick around for a while and see what might happen.. Also the fact that she felt this kindred connection with Buffy and she was drop dead gorgeous wasn’t helping as well. She wasn’t sure how she was going to handle being alone with Buffy in her bedroom of all places, but she was determined to not make her move yet. She needed some time to figure out Buffy some more and what she really wanted. 

Was the girl flrting with her or just being friendly? She could never tell.. Plus there was the Added complication of the fact she and Angel were still a couple. She knew based on what everyone had told her that Buffy and Angel could never be intimate again because of the curse and eventually she knew that Buffy would want more then what Angel could give her. A real relationship where She could go out on real dates in the day and not worry about her lover burning into ashes in front of her. Faith had always been guarded and had not let people in. It was why she was making sure her feelings for Buffy were real and that she was being careful and not letting down her walls till she knew the other slayer felt the same. Buffy walked into the kitchen and began helping Faith with the popcorn and hot chocolate, the pools of nerves settling in her stomach as she wondered how she could concentrate on the movie when Faith was laying right beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys and Gals.. 
> 
> I am so sorry, this story and all my other stories were put on the back burner for a long time. I just had some health issues over the last couple years and it kinda made me lose my muse for writing for a while, but I am back and I hope to get the next chapter up before you know it. It will once again be from Buffy’s POV and she will focus on thinking about her future with Angel and what will happen once she graduates and goes off to college. She thinks perhaps she needs to be free to date more and explore herself including her sexuality. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed getting back into writing it for you all. Leave Kudos or reviws, just be fair and constructive if you don’t like


	6. Chapter 6: We were almost that close...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith
> 
> Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut   
> Setting: Season three  
> Pairing: Buffy and Faith
> 
> Spoilers, so don't wanna put a chapter summary, just read and find out.

A Twist of Fate

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith

Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut 

Setting: Season three

Pairing: Buffy and Faith

 

 

Chapter 6: We were almost that close

Faith POV

 

 

The two girls had made the popcorn and Hot chocolate and had walked up the stairs to Buffy’s bedroom. It was getting a little cooler and so when Buffy opened her bedroom door, she put the heater on that her mom had brought for her to warm the room up. The bed was all nice and made up, however Buffy still blushed a little at the thought of what she had done up her this morning before Faith called, the fact it was Faith whom she had thought about made her cheeks go even redder. Faith put the mugs of hot chocolate on each of Buffy’s bedside tables and then decided that she was still a bit cold, so she decided to slip in under Buffy’s comforter and sheets. “Faiithh?”, Buffy said playfully scolding the girl as held up the movies. “Which one you want to watch first?”, She asked her friend. There was ‘My best friend’s wedding, Pretty woman and also Scream, Grease and Rocky Horror’. “Uhhh How about Rocky Horror”, Faith answered smirking softly. 

 

To which Buffy responded, “Sure, sounds good to me”. She opened the dvd case and put the disc into the dvd player and then reached for the remote, heading back towards the bed and grabbed the popcorn off her desk and settled into her usual side of the bed, getting in under the covers and settling the popcorn between them both. She turned the tv on and then pressed play on the dvd remote, smiling softly as she reached for her hot chocolate. Faith thought she was little miss goody good and wouldn’t like this film, but truth was. Buffy loved it. Her and her Mom watch it all the time. It is one of their go to movies when they are having a quiet night in. “So B.. You not gonna be in..timidated by this film.. I mean you are pretty naive aren’t you?”. 

 

Buffy chuckled and smirked at the other girl as they watched the advertisements you couldn’t seem to bypass on certain dvds. “I’m sure I will be just fine Faith.. My mother and I watch this film all the time”, She made she she was looking over at Faith as she spoke those words. She didn’t want to miss seeing the reaction to her statement. If Faith was shocked or surprised she hid it well, and Buffy was almost disappointed. “Well B, I didn’t know you had it in you”, She smirked at her and turned her attention to the movie. It was starting and she loved this song, and the red lips were just so kissable. Buffy reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time that Faith did and their hands brushed against each other. The electricity between them was enough to make Faith almost gasp. It was so intense, She kept her eye on the movie though and made sure to not look over at the other girl, but she knew her heart was starting to race.

 

Faith was doing all she could to control herself. She too had felt the way it felt when their hands brushed together in the popcorn bowl and her stomach was swarming with butterflies. How had she never felt this way before? She was nervous and Faith didn’t get nervous. With that one touch, and the way Buffy was avoiding her gaze made her feel that perhaps there was something there, something which she had never noticed or seen before. There was still the little matter of the fact that Buffy had a vampire for a boyfriend whom she had slept with and lost her virginity too. Faith doesn’t really remember her first time, well scratch that.. She blacks it out because she can’t deal with the fact it was with someone whom she trusted, someone whom betrayed her in the worst possible way, Her step father had been her first.. and she had hated every single moment of it.. It’s why she doesn’t stop and allow herself to think about that night anymore. 

 

It made Faith more aware of the fact that even though Buffy had lost her virginity, She had only done the deed once, and never with a woman, so she had to tread carefully with Buffy on this one, not do anything a moment before she thought Buffy might be ready for. Her mind, body and heart were all screaming for her to just let loose and kiss her, let B know how she felt and that she wanted to be the one to love her and be there for her. Angel couldn’t and right now she wasn’t sure if Buffy had her blinders on to the world or she just wasn’t ready to give her first love up. It was always hard for Faith to begin to understand the word love, She had never really been brought up in a loving family home herself, but now as she sat her with Buffy, and slowly becoming accepted, she realized it was what she wanted, what she needed. The warm fuzzy feelings movies, tv shows and music spoke about never made any sense, but it was all starting to become clear to her. 

 

It was now about halfway through the film and Faith had spent a lot of that time thinking and analyzing every thing, The popcorn was half-gone and both girls unknowingly did the same thing. The both reached into the bowl at the same time and their hands touched again. This time, Faith looked up and over at Buffy as she kept her hand in the bowl, her fingers gently caressing the back of Buffy’s hand. It was hard for Buffy to not react, her own eyes darted away from the tv screen and onto Faith’s eyes. Holding Buffy’s gaze was the most amazing feeling in the world, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour. Faith leaned in to Buffy, hoping and praying she wasn’t mis-reading the signals, her hand still where it was, Buffy not doing anything to move it away. God those lips were so beautiful and lushest and just waiting for me to kiss, Faith thought. 

 

Her intention was fairly clear and Buffy herself looked a little flushed like she was blushing and her chest was moving rapidly like she was breathing heavier. Faith moved closer to Buffy, biting her own lip as she rested her forehead on Buffy’s neither girl saying a world, neither one paying anymore attention to the movie. It was like time had stopped and stood for a moment. Just as Faith began to lightly brush her lips on Buffy’s, the phone Buffy kept her on bedside table rang and Faith could have almost growled at the interruption as Buffy became aware of it’s ringing and pulled away to answer it. Faith found the remote and paused the film for Buffy so that the other girl could hear the person on the other line. She couldn’t help but listen in to Buffy’s side of the conversation and gathered it was only her mother calling her. 

 

Thank god, Faith thought. If it was one of the scobbies and were calling to invite Buffy somewhere, she would have been really unhappy. She was really enjoying this time with Buffy.. Where did they go from here though? They had just been about to kiss, Do they ignore it or start back from where they stopped? Faith’s head was running a mile a minute and she was starting to panic. What if Buffy kicked her out of the house? She was panicking so much that she almost didn’t hear Buffy calling her name.. “Faith.. Faiiithh? You with me?” Faith came back to reality and nodded her head, “Yeah I am”. Buffy smirked softly almost as if she knew what Faith had been thinking about. “My mom is away for the week and she was calling to remind me about something.. Would you mind staying with me for the week? I just don’t like staying on my own”, She asked, her voice full of hope and fear at the same time. Well, perhaps the almost kiss didn’t scare her off at all, she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys and Gals.. 
> 
> I know in my notes from the last chapter, I said it would be from Buffy’s POV, but as I started writing, I just felt this chapter was more suited to be from Faith’s POV. I will do Buffy’s POV next chapter though I promise. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed getting back into writing it for you all. Leave reviews if you like, just be fair and constructive if you don’t like.


	7. Woah, feels like fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Twist of Fate
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith  
> Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut   
> Setting: Season three  
> Pairing: Buffy and Faith  
> Chapter 7: Woah.. Like fireworks going off
> 
> Buffy POV

Omg, Buffy thought to herself.. Did that really happy, Did Faith and I almost kiss? These thoughts were running though her head like a freight train and her heart was pounding hard inside her chest. She had never felt that excited and alive before and they hadn’t even kissed yet. It was the whole idea of throwing her usual ideals and replacing them with ones she didn’t even know she had yet. Now she really knew that she had a crush on her, She wasn’t rushing to get her out of the door, she had actually invited her to stay for the week.. She was a mess internally as she waited for Faith’s answer. The thought of her sleeping over kind of turned her on to be honest, would she sleep in her bed? On the floor in a sleeping bag? The guest room? There was room for her in her bed, but did Buffy want to chance it? She wasn’t sure yet. 

“Of course I’ll stay and hang out.. to be honest.. I don’t like staying all alone in that crummy little run down place I’m staying in”. Faith was a bit of a bad ass but even she had her limits. The only reason she was even staying there was cause she didn’t have a lot of money and the hotel manager liked the look of her, even though Faith wouldn’t go near him with a ten foot pole. Buffy hated the place she was staying in too, she had been thinking of something better for her as she didn’t like the fact that Faith had to live there in that run down dump. Perhaps her mother might let her stay with them? She wasn’t sure, she would need to ask her first. “Thanks Faith”, Buffy said smiling softly as she looked at her. Her heart was still pounding and her stomach filled with butterflies. 

"You are welcome.. Now are we going to get back to watching this movie?”, Faith asked, still feeling a little disappointed about the fact they got interrupted but hopeful that perhaps it could still happen. Buffy was known for getting all awkward when something happened that she didn’t want to happen. It had happened with Scott and even with Xander, but now instead of feeling awkward, she was wanting Faith to stay. “Of course we can", Buffy said as she turned back to face the tv and got comfy in bed once more, Faith putting the movie back on while Buffy was really trying to ignore the fact that her panties were a little wet. Damn Buffy, now is not the time to be getting all hot and bothered, She thought to herself. She tried to think of some other things, but her mind kept replaying that moment, she had felt her lips brushing hers just slightly and it had turned her on. 

It was clear to Buffy what she wanted at this moment. She wasn’t sure what would happen later, but She was struggling to concentrate on the movie, all she wanted was to feel those lips on hers, She vaguely thought of Angel and felt a little bad, but it wasn’t like she was thinking about another man, it was Faith.. and She knew Angel had the hots for Faith too, She could see it in his eyes. She was jealous at first, but now that she was realizing her own feelings, she could see what he saw in her.. It wasn’t just her beauty, it was the fact she was not one to play by the rules, she was a natural born leader and didn’t care what anyone thought of her. Sure Angel loved demure, sweet and innocent Buffy, but he also liked kick ass, sexy Faith as well. It’s just too bad that Angel couldn’t have sex, the two girls could have their way with him.. Holy fuck.. How in the world had her mind gone there, She felt her cheeks burning up, hoping Faith wouldn’t notice as she realized just how much more wet she felt. 

If she had of been concentrating on the movie, and on the woman beside her, she would have noticed that Faith was in the same predicament, trying her best to watch the movie, but unable to think of anything other then their almost kiss. It was becoming quite obvious to Buffy that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate until she got what she wanted, what she needed. She looked over at Faith who was squirming a little.. Wonder what’s up with her, she thought, before letting her mind take over and think of a way to do what she had wanted to do.. How could she make it as natural? The movie credits rolling was what took them both out of their trance, looking towards the tv and then back at each other for a moment, both still flushed and red. “Wanna put the next movie on B"? Faith asked softly, smirking at her. 

“Sure, which one you wanna watch F?”, Buffy answered as she looked at the movies in front of them, “How about Pretty Woman?”, Faith replied thinking how how much she could relate to Vivian in the film. “I like that, sure, sounds good”. They both went to pick up the dvd case for pretty woman and their fingers brushed against each other, both looked up suddenly at the other and the way Faith was looking at her, it was so hard to even contemplate looking away. This time Faith wasted no time, she didn’t want to be interrupted again, so she moved over closer, her chest heaving fast losing herself in Buffy’s eyes. Both girls wanted this so much, it was written all over their faces. 

Buffy knew what was happening and she felt her own body drawing closer to Faith, their hands lacing together on top of the dvd while Buffy’s free hand moved up to Faith’s cheek, “God, you are so beautiful”, She whispered before she felt Faith’s lips on her own, effectively cutting her off before she could say anything else and kissing her deeply, swallowing down a moan, their two bodies now pressed so close that they could feel each other’s hearts racing. It was the first time Buffy had ever kissed a girl and she had to say, she really liked it. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, Faith’s tongue gently ran along her mouth, begging for entrance and Buffy opened her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Faith’s tongue exploring her, moaning when Faith took the lead and gently pushed her down onto the bed, leaning over her and kissing her passionately, her hands running down her side carefully. 

She could feel herself getting turned on, especially when Faith’s lips moved from her mouth to her neck, suckling and nibbling along her neck, not enough to leave any marks, but enough to make her already wet panties now soaked, “Ohh Faith”, she whispered lustfully. She had never gotten wet with just a simple make out session with Angel, she had to wonder why that was.. Maybe because she knew Angel couldn’t make love to her without turning into Angelus so making out just wasn’t a sexual release for her anymore with him.. The thought of Angel brought her out of her lust state and she sat up suddenly, almost knocking heads with Faith, “Buffy?”, Faith asked looking worried and confused.. Buffy was trembling, she wanted this, oh god she did, but what about Angel? What would her parents think? her friends? “Faith, it’s not you.. I do want this, but I just.. Angel.. and my friends, my Mom.. what will they think?”. She said almost close to tears, why did something that felt so good feel so wrong but so right at the same time?

“Slow down B.. It’s okay.. Let’s just enjoy this, talk about it later?”, She went to kiss Buffy once more, but Buffy pulled away, shaking her head.. “I can’t Faith.. Not until I talk to Angel, I can’t do this to him”. Even though her and Angel couldn’t have a physical sexual relationship, she did care for him, it wasn’t just about sex with him, it was about a connection and she didn’t want to hurt him. She was realizing though that her heart wasn’t in it with him though now.. All she could think about was Faith, it had been for a while now. Faith looked down, All she wanted was to feel Buffy’s body against her own, make her feel things she had never felt, make her fall in love with her, she wasn’t one to care if someone was in a relationship with someone, she just took what she wanted, but she had to respect Buffy. “I understand B”, she said softly as she began to stand and got off the bed.. “I’ll just go. 

Before she could move, Buffy had grabbed her arm, “No, please don’t go Faith.. I’ve gotta patrol tonight.. Angel was coming with me, I’ll talk to him tonight”. She didn’t want to lose this chance with Faith, it was going to be confusing and hard for her at first.. She wasn’t sure if she wanted her Mom and friends to know just yet, but Angel deserved the truth.. She hadn’t wanted to hurt him.. “Please stay”. Faith moved to sit back down and nodded, “Okay.. ‘I’ll stay.. but it’s gonna be hard for me to keep away from you”, She said smirking softly. Buffy blushed and smiled shyly, “So.. since when did you know you wanted me?”, She asked Faith as they sat down to talk about whatever it was that was happening between them. It was going to be a long conversation, but Buffy knew it would be a much better one then the one she would be having with Angel.. She didn’t want to end it, but she did.. This was very new with Faith, but she couldn’t be with Faith while she was with Angel.. It just wasn’t right. She needed to be honest with Angel and with herself for the first time about what she really wanted and needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers.. 
> 
> Sorry for the slowish update, I hope you all like this one.. Yessss they finally kiss.. Next chapter I am thinking of doing from Angel’s POV, I am thinking that he will be the same as in the season 3 episodes where he has been convinced by Joyce and Giles to break up with Buffy and they mutually decide to break up. I hope to begin to explore Faith and Buffy’s relationship a little more. No they won’t dive in for sex right away as much as they might want it or get turned on, it will be slow process so masturbation and sexual fantasies will be the main focus for smut till they decide to do the deed. As much of a rebel Faith is, I see her becoming a different person when she falls in love and wanting to go slow, especially seeing as this is all new for Buffy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please continue to leave comments and follow if you wish to keep up to date with this story and I hope you are all enjoying it.


	8. Leaving her Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Angel go patrolling and Buffy leaves him and tells him about Faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Twist of Fate
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Faith  
> Warnings: Lesbian Pairing.. fluff, angst and smut   
> Setting: Season three  
> Pairing: Buffy and Faith

Angel POV..

Angel had been in the Mansion the whole day, He wasn’t able to do much seeing as he couldn’t go out in daylight hours like regular people, he knew Buffy would be home, but he couldn’t risk going out in daylight just to see her, and he knew that they had planned to go patrolling that night anyway.. He remembered back to a few short months ago when Joyce and Giles were both trying to convince the two of them that a lasting relationship with each other was not going to last and that by staying with Buffy, Angel was being rather selfish and kind of pigheaded. He knew that he couldn’t give her the kind of life she so rightly deserved.. Yes, Buffy would never really have a normal life as the vampire slayer, but he knew that she deserved a lot better then him. She at least deserved to be taken out in the daylight on romantic dates and strolls on the beach, and the one that just about killed him, the no sex thing. 

Even though Angel became Angelus not long after he made love to Buffy for the first time, he still remembered the way she had felt in his arms and her sweet moans of pleasure. He longed for her day and night and it was so hard telling himself that he couldn’t have her the way he wanted. His heart ached to be with her, to have a normal life with her, but he just knew that it was never going to happen. It’s why he had already made the decision to walk away when Buffy’s senior year was over and she had graduated. With Joyce constantly in his ear, it made him give pause and really think about the situation. He knew he was being unfair on her now, and he couldn’t ask her to give up a normal relationship just to be with him. He still loved her with all of his heart.. In all of the years he had been alive on this earth, as a human and a vampire, no one had ever stolen his heart the way Buffy did, and knew that she was it for him, however he had to remember Buffy and what her wants and needs were. 

She was going to be going off the college the next year and while it was rare for a vampire slayer to even have a life outside of slaying vampires and demons, he knew he owed it to her to let her live as normal life as she could and that included college as well. He couldn’t, and he wouldn’t be the one to hold her back from living her life and having fun with her friends and getting an education. Buffy was a smart intelligent woman and he wasn’t going to stop her from being whatever she wanted to be as well as doing her job at night as well. He sighed softly as he thought about what he would tell her, he knew he was going to break her heart. He hated to see her tears, and even more so when it was him that caused those tears. He had to do it, and he had to do it tonight.. He couldn’t put it off any longer.. He just hoped he was doing the right thing, deep down, he knew he was, but it still didn’t stop it from hurting already. 

After sunset, he got ready and headed out, he was going to meet Buffy at her house and then they would go patrolling. He wondered if they would still patrol together after he broke it off with her, he liked being able to protect her even though he knew she didn’t really need protecting at all. He walked over to Buffy’s feeling a little apprehensive about everything, he was going to break up with Buffy and furthermore, he was going to tell her that after graduation, he was going to leave Sunnydale and move to the city of angels, Los Angeles. Once he got to Buffy’s house, he knocked on the door, and smiled softly when Buffy answered the door, “Hey Angel”, She said in her sweet calming voice he had come to love.. but she looked a little.. he was not sure, perhaps nervous herself maybe? He tried not to overthink it and instead greeted her back, “Hey Buffy.. You ready?”, He asked her looking around to see if Joyce was home. 

“You looking for Mom?.. Yeah, she has gone away for the week, and I’m ready”, She answered chuckling slightly as she realized he was looking to see if her mother was here. If she had been here, she would have surely wanted to speak with him again.. No need for her pep talks this time.. “You okay staying by yourself?”, Concern was laced in his voice and they both knew it. Even if he was breaking up with her, he would always love her and care for her. “Faith is hanging out with me till Mom gets back”, she brushed off causally. Now that was a surprise to Angel’s ears.. Willow, Xander, hell even Cordelia he could see staying with Buffy, but not Faith.. He was shocked they were even getting along now. “Sure that’s a good idea?”, jealously kind of almost lingered through his tone, why would he be jealous of Faith? “I know Faith and I haven’t always seen eye to eye, but we are trying”. 

Angel just nodded as they walked down the porch steps and he knew something was off when she didn’t move closer to him to hold his hand as they walked down the street to the cemetery, however he didn’t say anything yet.. He wondered if she knew what was coming, but how could she? She could never read Angel, he was always so closed off to anyone. They walked in silence to the cemetry and there they fought a few vampires easily, it wasn’t overly hard, most of them were newly made vamps and didn’t have the strength to match Buffy or Angel. The tension between them was thick, and tense, so when they had a moment, Angel looked at Buffy, leaning his back up against a tree and just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard Buffy say to him at the same time, “We need to talk”. They both laughed softly and Angel being the gentleman let her speak first.. “You first”. 

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at Angel and then looking down at the ground as she perched on a tombstone. “What I have to say.. It isn’t easy and I just hope you don’t think any less of me”. She began as she peered up at him, watching him nod his head to coax her to continue, “I just to say that I love you Angel, I always have a there will always be a part of me that loves you”. She stopped to take a break, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour, “For the last few months or so since Faith came into my.. well our lives, I have been doing a lot of thinking..”. Her head facing the ground, “Ohh god this is hard”, She whispered to herself, before continuing in a soft whisper, “I think I might be gay.. or or maybe bisexual”. If Angel’s heart had been beating, he would have sworn it would have exploded at that confession, Faith.. It must be why she mentioned Faith and why she was at her house... 

He had to ask though, even though he had been going to break up with her, knowing that Buffy had feelings for someone else nearly broke him into pieces. He didn’t mind that she thought she was into girls, but it was just the whole thing eating up at him.. Knowing she wanted someone else.. but this is what he was breaking up with her for.. to give her a shot at some normalcy. “What makes you think that?”, he asked he curiously, he had to know.. at the same time, he didn’t want to know, but he had to. She finally lifted her head at his words, not hearing any judgement in them, “Faith.. She and.. I.. we.. we kissed today Angel”, She whispered, not wanting show her emotion, but she was falling apart at this. She wanted Faith so badly, but at the same time, she didn’t want to hurt Angel.. The guilt at hurting him was eating her whole, “And you liked it?”, he questioned softly, walking closer to her now. 

“Yes”, She whispered in a soft trembling voice as she covered her face with both of her hands. Her heart was racing and she was breaking down, she knew it wasn’t going to be easy, to say goodbye to your first love, to break up with him, but she couldn’t led him on, not when she wanted something that felt forbidden to her. “It’s okay Buffy”, he said as he gently pulled her hands away from her face and brought them around him, wrapping his own arms around her and comforting her. “It’s okay for you to feel this way”. She shook her head and felt the tears falling down her face as she cried into his shoulder, “No it’s not”. He rubbed her back comfortingly and pulled her away slightly, “Yes it is.. If you like Faith.. and she likes you.. then you need to at least try.. you can’t control who you are attracted to”. It was killing him saying this to her, but this is what he was here to do in the first instance.. He couldn’t let her feel bad or like liking someone of the same gender was a sin. 

“I’m so sorry Angel”, She whispered as she looked up at him, tears staining her face, She knew she was hurting him, and it was something she had been struggling with since she began to face the facts that she liked Faith.. It was why she never said anything to anyone especially Faith before hand about it as part of her never wanted to hurt Angel. “It’s okay Buffy.. I... I think it’s better this way, you deserve a partner who you can go out in daylight hours with and whom you can be intimate with and do everything a couple can and should do”. He looked at her, trying to hide his own tears and leaned in, kissing her cheek. He was debating whether to tell her about him moving to L.A or not... Just as he decided to leave it for another time, she asked suddenly, “What did you want to tell me?”, wiping her tears from her face. 

No, he could leave it for another time, no use in upsetting her anymore tonight.. “It’s nothing Buffy, just about a vampire’s nest.. but I think we got the vampires that were in that nest tonight.”, She looked tired and Angel smiled softly as he spoke, “Why don’t you go home, get some shut eye and I’ll do a last sweep over town?”. Buffy nodded her head, she was feeling exhausted and to be honest.. despite feeling a bit guilty, instead of wanting Angel to comfort and hold her like usual, all she wanted now was to be in Faith’s arms. She yawned a little and leaned in to hug him.. “Thank you Angel.. We’ll talk soon?”, She asked feeling worried they would lose contact.. “Of course.. I’m always here for you”. He hugged her back and watched her go, sighing sadly as he felt this empty feeling settle over him.. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Buffy and he never would again.. Though she felt bad, once she turned her back to Angel to walk away, she smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief.. Now she could get home to Faith and start being more honest with herself and her family and friends as well, one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers, 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.. It was to me a bit more angsty then I had originally anticipated.. Not sure if you guys felt it, but as I was writing, I had tears as well.. I also hope I did Angel justice as well. I decided to make it a sweet breakup as I didn’t want to end Buffy and Angel’s relationship on arguments. Next chapter will be Buffy and Faith talking some more and starting to slowly explore each other, very slowly. It’s new to them and neither wants to screw things up, especially Buffy who just ended one relationship to start something new. No, Buffy isn’t going to tell her family and friends just yet.. they want to feel things out before they get to that.. and don’t worry.. Angel won’t say a thing.. He knows it’s Buffy’s news to tell. Please keep reviewing, leaving kudos etc.. and can’t wait for the next chapter.


End file.
